


Reason

by JayYuki



Series: 10 Days of LawLu [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 10 Days of LawLu 2017, Character Study, Gen, Not Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 04:23:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11119848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayYuki/pseuds/JayYuki
Summary: “Why have you never asked me why I saved you?”





	Reason

**Author's Note:**

> Late. :(
> 
> Studied the characters a lot. Explanations in end notes (It's pretty long).

“Why have you never asked me why I saved you?”

The weather was nice and surprisingly, the Sunny was rather peaceful considering whose ship this was.

Zoro-ya was sleeping against a wall, with his hands behind his head and swords by his side.  
Nami-ya was resting on a beach chair, reading the newspaper.  
Nose-ya was tinkering with a gadget, surrounded by tools.  
Blackleg-ya was handing out drinks while ogling the females.  
Tony-ya was sitting on the deck, happily eating some cotton candy.  
Nico-ya was quietly reading a book at a table while drinking a cup of coffee.  
Robo-ya was relaxing against the deck’s railing, doing maintenance on his body.  
Bone-ya was playing songs on his violin, occasionally taking breaks to drink some tea.

None of this was unusual. However, what was unusual was the ship’s captain.

Strawhat-ya was lying on the deck lawn, eyes closed but not sleeping. He was completely calm and quiet, unlike his normal rambunctious self. 

Law had spotted the boy when he had finished wandering around the ship. With nothing to do, Law sat on the foremast’s bench and watched the boy, slightly uncomfortable with the strange quietness. The last time he saw the younger captain this quiet was after Marineford.

This thought reminded him that Strawhat-ya never asked for a reason as to why Law had saved him. He had expected the question when they had met again, but it was never asked and Law wondered why. The question had been stewing in his mind for a while and due to the peaceful atmosphere and the odd silence on the ship, it had come out of his mouth before he realized it.

Though the question itself did not specify anyone, Strawhat-ya somehow knew it was directed at him and opened his eyes. He sat up and tilted his head, confused. Law could practically see the question mark coming out of his head.

“Why would I?”

Irritated at the boy’s stupidity, Law sighed.

“That wasn’t an answer.”

Strawhat-ya frowned.

“But… Why do I need to know why? You saved me and that’s it. Now I owe you.”

Now Law understood. 

And he smirked.

Law decided to not even bother trying to convince Strawhat-ya that he didn’t owe him anything. It would have been pointless.

Satisfied with the answer, Law closed his eyes and leaned back into his seat with Kikoku over his shoulder. He knew that the Straw Hat crew had been eavesdropping and could easily sense their confusion over their captain’s answer so he pretended to be asleep to avoid their questioning.

“What did Luffy mean?”

“I think he meant that he doesn’t care what the reason is?”

“How? I wanna know why!” 

“Torao-kun said it was just an impulse.”

“What!? That can’t be it!”

“People don’t just barge right into a war on impulse!”

“Luffy would.”

“…Does that mean Torao is just as crazy as Luffy?”

Law’s eye twitched. He most definitely was NOT! 

“Oh god. We’re allied with a guy who’s just as crazy as Luffy.”

“Yohohohoho. As expected of Luffy-san!”

“But what did Luffy mean?”

“Uugggh… Shut up already! He meant that what’s done is done. Why would his reason matter if it’s already been done? It’s not like knowing the reason will change the fact that he helped Luffy. Now shut up and let me sleep!”

Silence.

Chuckles.

Then laughter.

“That’s so like Luffy!”

“Indeed.”

“Super!”

“SHUT UP ALREADY!”

**Author's Note:**

> My character study notes:
> 
> Law is an intellectual, but he is also a person that values emotions. It's just that he understands that emotions can be detrimental at times (prob due to Cora-san's death) so he tries to follow logic and plans as best as he can. But because he is also emotional, he can't help but go off-rail sometimes (focusing on the destruction of Mingo rather than the end goal of Kaido). Anyways, since he is an intellectual, he values information a lot and wants to know as much as he can even if it may be trivial (so he asks luffy). As for how Law understood Luffy's overly simplified explanation, it's because although they are both very different, they are both insane in similar ways ('D' brings a storm). And so Law could understand Luffy.
> 
> Now onto Luffy. This may make less sense because I relate to Law more than Luffy and I think Luffy is a hard character to get a read on despite being the main character because he's so simple, which makes it difficult. But I'll do my best
> 
> Luffy is the type of person who lives in the present. He looks forward to the future, but never has expectations of the future. He looks at the past but never dwells in it. He's not interested in peoples' pasts or reason for doing things (prime example: Nami and Robin. some may argue that luffy cared about robin's reason for betraying them but i don't think so. I think he just wanted to know if robin actually betrayed them rather than the reason for the betrayal). Therefore, he doesn't care for Law's reason for saving him. He knows Law saved him and that's all he needs to know.  
> Since Luffy is a very simple person, he doesn't ever complicate things. He has the (bad?) habit of giving overly simplified explanations, which makes it difficult to understand, or not explaining at all (Jaya and Nami). Because he's a very simple person, it makes people who think deeply (like Nami, Usopp, basically everyone) not understand. (For example, Luffy would eat a lot of desserts because it's tasty and he wants more. he doesn't care about the consequences. someone who thinks deeply like Nami would be thinking more complicated like it's tasty but it's also unhealthy so i shouldn't eat more or we need to ration food out since we have a limited supply on the ship).  
> Because of this, everyone except for zoro doesn't understand luffy's explanation. Zoro is a very simple man himself. he wants to become the best swordsman in the world and doesn't care about the consequences either. He doesn't care for reasons either and also lives very much in the present (though his attachment to the past is rather obvious). Therefore, zoro can easily understand luffy even when his other crew members cannot.  
> As to why luffy is quiet when he usually is not, i mentioned before that luffy looks to the past but doesn't dwell on it. Because of this, I think Luffy does have moments when he is quiet and contemplative. I think he would sometimes look to the past, learn from it, and appreciate what he has now


End file.
